


Quietness in the Drums

by gaydorkouswriter



Series: It's One Step Ahead Of You [1]
Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén, Fallen Hero: Rebirth (Video Game)
Genre: Body Positive, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Nonbinary Character, POV Second Person, Sort of? - Freeform, nb!Sidestep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 09:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20486930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaydorkouswriter/pseuds/gaydorkouswriter
Summary: a little moment of quietness and soft is all they need





	Quietness in the Drums

It’s barely morning, and you have awaken for a while. 

The room is nearly dark, but the sun sweep through between the curtains Julia owns and you could see the light glow on the floor to the wall. 

You had been sitting up, against the headboard with its pillow supporting your back. 

You had turned the lamp on the side so you could see the book-- on a device-- in your hand. It’s something about a love between women, and secrets that were kept then shared. 

You tap to turn a page, and felt something underneath your shirt. You glances to right and see her. She sleeps next to you, her arm had been over your stomach and now you can feel her arm moving underneath your shirt. 

You don’t make a move, and only smiles when you feel her fingers spray out and against your stomach, your skin. The kind of squishy you used to hated but now love to have it because she tells you she loves you the way you are. 

You tap to turn a page again, and you feel fingers moving. Drumming.

Against your stomach, and you nearly snort, then you smile a little bit when you feel her grin. 

You tap to turn a page, and now she’s leaning onto your presence, and you can feel her grin turned to a full smile against you as she drum on your stomach. You almost chuckle, and you free your right arm so you could warp around her head, play with her hair. She simply giggles, her eyes are still closed and that's okay. 

Tap to turn a page, and the two of you stay quiet. 

The quietness in the drums, the sun finally peeking through the curtains, the room became a little bright but dark enough and It’s quiet. It’s peaceful. 

It’s everything you want, to stay still and smile quietly with your love. 


End file.
